Make Some Noise - The Amnesty International Campaign To Save Darfur
Make Some Noise - The Amnesty International Campaign To Save Darfur is a 28-track 2 CD compilation album featuring various artists covering songs of John Lennon, which includes a recording by Duran Duran. The compilation benefited Amnesty International's campaign to alleviate the crisis in Darfur and was released by Warner Brothers Records on the 12 June 2007 in the USA and 25 June 2007 in the UK. About the album The album was part of Amnesty International's global Make Some Noise project, with the featured artists recording covers of John Lennon songs. The tracks were recorded to commemorate the 25th anniversary of Lennon's death, with the rights to the songs and music publishing royalties donated to Amnesty International by Yoko Ono. Amnesty International utilized the songs to start the Make Dome Noise project, which later led to the subsidiary campaign Instant Karma. Eventually, enough momentum was achieved through the project to amount to an album. This album will be used to harness the power of Lennon's music to inspire a new generation of activists to stand up for human rights. "It's wonderful that, through this campaign, music that is so familiar to many people of my era will now be embraced by a whole new generation," Ono says. "John's music set out to inspire change, and in standing up for human rights, and selling more records, we really can make the world a better place." Larry Cox, executive director of Amnesty International U.S.A., added, "We know music's power to unite and inspire people. With hundreds of thousands dead, millions driven from their burned out villages and rape being used as a tactic in the Darfur conflict, the world needs a mass mobilization demanding action and justice. The "Instant Karma" campaign combines John Lennon's passionate desire for us to imagine a more peaceful world with Amnesty International's expertise in achieving justice. "Instant Karma" allows ordinary people to lend their hand in saving lives -- a notion we think would make John proud." "John Lennon was not just a famous Beatle, he was the social conscience of his generation," says Jeff Ayeroff, one of the album's executive producers. "By reinterpreting his music and reintroducing it to a new generation, we shine a light on the darkness that is Darfur. Yoko Ono's gift of John's music to Amnesty International, whose work points out the pain and injustice in the world, is a true beacon of light. Give peace a chance is all we are saying." Proceeds from CD and digital sales will support Amnesty International and its campaign to focus attention and mobilize activism around the urgent catastrophe in Darfur, and other human rights crises. Track listing 9362-49963-0 CD 1 #"Instant Karma!" - U2 (3.14) #"Number 9 Dream" - REM (4.38) #"Mother" - Christina Aguilera (4.47) #"Give Peace A Chance" - Aerosmith featuring Sierra Leone's Refugee All Stars (4.34) #"Cold Turkey" - Lenny Kravitz (4.41) #"Love" - The Cure (3.16) #"I'm Losing You" - Corinne Bailey Rae (4.01) #"Gimme Some Truth" - Jakob Dylan featuring Dhani Harrison (3.52) #"Oh, My Love" - Jackson Browne (2.39) #"One Day At A Time" - The Raveonettes (3.22) #"Imagine" - Avril Lavigne (3.12) #"Nobody Told Me" - Big & Rich (3.30) #"Mind Games" - Eskimo Joe (4.04) #"Jealous Guy" - Youssou N'Dour (3.59) CD 2 #"Working Class Hero" - Green Day (4.23) #"Power To The People" - Black Eyed Peas (3.34) #"Imagine" - Jack Johnson (3.40) #"Beautiful Girl" - Ben Harper (3.48) #"Isolation" - Snow Patrol (2.36) #"Watching The Wheels" - Matisyashu (3.18) #"Grow Old With Me" - Postal Service (2.29) #"Gimme Some Truth" - Jaquares (3.06) #"(Just Like) Starting Over" - The Flaming Lips (3.35) #"God" - Kack's Mannequin featuring Mick Fleetwood (4.18) #"Instant Karma!" - Duran Duran" (3.55) #"Number 9 Dream" - A-Ha (4.07) #"Instant Karma!" - Tokio Hotel (3.18) #"Real Love" - Regina Spektor (3.56 Category:Compilation Albums Category:Various artists compilation albums